Ninja Murasaki
Ninja Murasaki is one of the Red Ribbon Army members who opposed Goku. Even though he is smart, Ninja Murasaki loses to Goku after a long, drawn out, somewhat farcical fight. Murasaki is portrayed as a pervert; it is revealed that a picture dropped is actually General White's sisters whom he was supposed to be "showing the base" but ended in half nude escapades. He also possess a collection of voyeur catalogs Goku stumbles upon hidden in his hut. He uses several ninja tricks to which Goku counters in his own weird way. At first, he tried to throw shuriken at him, but Goku saw where he threw him and shot back at Ninja Murasaki. Ninja Murasaki then vanished when he threw his smoke bomb on the ground and hid behind an American flag. Goku found him there. Ninja Murasaki got mad and turned the sheet around, making it look like a tree trunk because he was hiding next to a tree. Ninja Murasaki then told him to count to 30, but Goku couldn't count past 25. Goku asked for helped and turned around. Ninja Murasaki was trying to hide under a hollowed rock, and told Goku how to count again. Goku counted to 30 and saw Ninja Murasaki underwater with a blow reed so he could breath. Goku went and got some hot tea, and poured it down the reed, burning Ninja Murasaki's mouth. Ninja Murasaki then broke into a run and Goku raced after him, keeping no trouble at all so Ninja Murasaki threw more shuriken down and Goku slowed down. But Goku put on some geta that increased his height a bit, and he couldn't feel the stars. Goku then chased after Ninja Murasaki with no problem. All this time, White was watching and getting irritated. Now, Ninja Murasaki got serious, so he drew his sword. He then leaped into the air and took a dive after Goku. Goku put his Nyoibo under him, and stuck it in Ninja Murasaki's butt before breaking Ninja Murasaki's sword. Murasaki threw the blade at Goku, which he dodged, however it acted as a boomerang and hit Goku in the back of his head, knocking him out momentarily before he recovered (to Murasaki's amazement). Ninja Murasaki threw shuriken (which Goku dodges), and runs into a small hut. Ninja Murasaki then crouched to the ground, which had tatami flip mats. When Goku threw the shuriken at Ninja Murasaki, Ninja Murasaki would pick up a mat and block them. However, Ninja Murasaki ran out of mats (he only brought 4 1/2), and Goku did not run out of ammo (he had 6). He threw his last star which went into Ninja Murasaki's head. Ninja Murasaki then put another smoke ball down and fled to the lake, skated over a piranha-infested pond, and mocks Goku that he can't get across. Goku then jumped straight over the lake. Ninja Murasaki then got angry and then decided to send out five Ninja Murasakis. Even when he "split" into 5 Ninja Murasakis (the Ninja Murasakis were just 5 identical brothers with Ninja Murasaki as the oldest), Goku was still able to defeat him. After the fight he tries to unleash Android 8 upon Goku, or he would destroy Android 8. Android 8 refuses, and Goku knocks out Ninja Murasaki before he could do anything. Ninja Murasaki eventually goes after Dr. Flappe and Android 8, but was presumably killed when Goku unintentionally tossed Android 8's bomb onto Ninja Murasaki's cheek in the anime and it exploded in his face. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Takeshi Aono * FUNimation Dub: Duncan Brannan Category:Humans Category:Villains